Request for User Rights
This is the page where users can request user rights. If you feel you deserve user rights, and it will benefit the wiki, then you may place a request below. Please read the instructions carefully before requesting user rights. Requirements Rollback Rights * You should be a trusted member of the community. * You should have a strong history on this wiki. We don't accept people who have only edited a few times. * You must be a level five user. * You should have no history of vandalism, sock-puppetry, or rudeness. * Your Duties will be to assist in one of the three departments, Administration & Support, Activities & Development or Users & Regulation. As you are not in a specific department, you may help in any department, at any time, 'or '''pick one department and work mainly in that one. Administrator Rights * You must have rollback rights. * You should be a trusted member of the community. * You should have no history of vandalism, sock-puppetry, or rudeness. * Upon running for Administrator, you must pick a department ahead of time, that has an opening, , Administration & Support, Activities & Development or Users & Regulation. Once you run, if you are succesful, depending on which department you are in, you will perform the duties necessary in that department, and assist the Bcrat leading that department. In a case of a bcrat going on vacation, you may be asked to cover running that department while they are gone. Bureaucrat Rights * You must have administrator rights. * You should be a trusted member of the community. * You should have no history of vandalism, sock-puppetry, or rudeness. * The only way a bcrat spot will ever open up, is if one of the current 3 bcrats leaves, steps down or is demoted. Procedure Nomination # Choose to edit a section under "Requests". # Add your name as a subheading like this: Your User Name . # Give a small statement of ''why you think you deserve the rights. Voting Users will then state whether the user deserves the rights or not. They will either agree, or disagree with the request. Only Rollbacks and up may vote on user rights. Requests Requests may be turned down simply because users with the rights are not needed. If your request is turned down, you can try again later when you have a stronger history, or when someone with the rights is needed. Rollbacks We currently need 6 Rollbacks Administrator We currently need 4 Administrators. Bureaucrat We currently need 4 Bureaucrats. User:Lowdy345 Yo, yo, yo! My name is Lowdy345 and I'm running for Bcrat. I believe I could do many things for this wikis activity department. I have an idea for contest such as Demigod Emperors, and many more. Also, I could set up a story type thing for this camp. Like a quest that's ran by moi, and people are in them. Not only all those reasons I have much experience in wikis. On CHBRPW, which many of you know, I was a rollback. I made one wiki, though it wasn't a hit due to no one reading the books it was based. I'm making another wiki atm. I've been Admin/Bcrat/Rollback in many other places before. And btw, the reason I haven't been on is because I was on vacation if y'all think I'm not active enough. So, VOTE FOR ME PLEASE :)))). For # Against # Archives Request for User Rights/Archive Our Current Administration Team Category:Site administration